2007-11-28
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Early in the morning, long before starting time, Imp joins a conference in Headmistress Carson's office. Also present are Samantha Everheart, Security Chief Delarose, Elyzia Grimes and Fubar. The discussion turns up that there were no operative cameras inside the dome, and that it was an outside intrusion- through the wards. It also turns out that it may have been Killzone, and that his sister, Porcelain, is on campus. Delarose is instructed to check with her.Imp 8: Imp-rints on an Aching Heart: Part 1 That morning, before she leaves the cottage, Melissa gets a package from Aunt Brandy. It's a pair of gloves. There are instructions that she doesn't read.Shenanigans Too: Part 2 At breakfast, Amy gets some rounds for her new toy from Monkeywrench, and Chris tells them that Kraken said Exquisite wanted to wait for today. Amy thinks they won't do anything serious until after classes are over. Before third period, Gravmax, Drama and Starbright try to ambush Monkeywrench in the tunnels. He gets them with his low-friction bananna peel grenade. Later that morning, Imp is sitting on a building watching lunch-bound students and pondering the various events, when Jericho and Razorback run into Aegis. The encounter ends peacefully. That evening, Jon presents Chris with a pendant designed to find any close relative if they're close enough. The amulet, once charged, begins reacting immediately. He begins following it, when he's suddenly knocked over. It turns out to be Razorback and Jericho. When Chris recovers, he discovers that the pendant is gone.v On the way to sixth period Power Lab, her final class, when she's attacked by Exquisite's crew. After Power Lab, Downpour delivers a message from Exquisite, about where to find Amy. The find Exquisite and her goon squad lined up in a place where six tunnels cross, and there are no cameras. They have Amy tied up - she doesn't look good. It's a fight. After a bit of a brawl, they get Exquisite's crew on the defensive and get Amy back and begin to leave. Monkeywrench uses a big stink bomb, placed there in advance, as a distraction. Exquisite's crew are following. Kraken and Exquisite launch attacks, and manage to hit a Security patrol that Mischief has cleverly led them to.v Exquisite's crew is marched to Kane Hall, and given detention. Exquisite steams for a while, and finally comes up with a team name: Denoument. Team Shenanigans debriefs over dinner, before they take the time to get cleaned up. After dinner, the Bad Seeds head for their secret clubhouse, only to find that someone has preceded them: Porcelain. Jobe sneers that the Widowmaker does not have a daughter, and Porcelain reminds her that Jobe's father, Gizmatic, does not have one either. They make a tentative agreement although Jadis remains suspicious and decides to investigate further.The Porcelain Mask A small pendant slithers across campus, drawn to something - or someone. Upstate New York That evening, Imp meets with Doc M to find out what he wants. He wants to recover an artifact of great power from a hero named Venture. And he wants it within a week. See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline